A Little Love
by Discombobulator0329
Summary: Takes place right after the Makorra kiss. Bolin's feeling a little heartbroken after witnessing his brother kiss his crush. When he meets Harumi, a pretty, blind girl that's an earthbender like himself, he forgets all about that incident. But will her brother let Bolin anywhere near her? Or will a terrible fate befall her? Read and find out!
1. A Little Love

**Hey! This isn't my first fan fiction but it is my first Korra fic. I'd love advice but no flames!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own LoK. If I did, Asami would have never existed and there would only be Makorra!**

Bolin felt as though the wind was knocked out of him when the sight of Korra kissing Mako finally registered in his brain. Korra and Mako turned to him, gasping as the two noticed him. A soft breeze blew by that swept away some of the petals in the bouquet Bolin held. Pieces of his heart too. Bolin didn't know what hurt more, his brother and his true love kissing... or the knowing guilt on their faces when they saw him. He stood there shocked for another moment before he started sobbing.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" Mako shouted. Bolin barely heard his brother as he turned and ran away sobbing with snot dripping down his face. _Not my brother, _he thought with a sniffle, _He's a brother betrayer!_ Korra had said she enjoyed their date. So why was she running around and kissing Mako? What about Asami? To Bolin, there was no reasonable answer. His body shook with loud sobs as he ran through alleyways and turned sharp corners. Bolin vaugely recognized where he was going until he crashed into his favorite noodle shop.

He threw himself into a booth and Pabu clung to his shoulder trying not to fall off. The poor fire ferret had know idea of what was going on. All he knew was that Bolin was sad. Pabu curled around Bolin's neck once more in an attempt to comfort him. Bolin didn't even turn to look at Pabu but instead stroked his head while tears streamed down his face. Bolin went through to the events that happend minutes ago. He bought an expensive bouquet and had planned to give it to Korra and confess his feelings for her. Korra wasn't like any other fan girl he'd met. In fact, she wasn't even a fan girl, she was on their team! She was the most amazing, talented, prettiest, and strongest girl he'd ever met. Bolin certainly didn't plan to see the girl of his dreams kissing someone other than him. Especially his own brother.

Bolin racked his brain trying to find an simple explanation to latch onto. Maybe it was custom for Southern Water tribe girls to kiss their friends? _No, if that was true I would've gotten kissed a long time ago,_ Bolin thought with a shaky, sad smile. He guessed he should have seen it coming. The way Korra's eyes always lit up when Mako was in the room. The jealousy and sadness on her face when Asami was with him.

He looked up when Narook had laid several bowls of Seaweed noodles on his table. Pabu jumped off of his owner's shoulder and into one of the bowls. Bolin lifted his head up and brought one of the bowls near him. He hadn't ordered them but he still was hungry so he grabbed a spoon anyways. He slurped down the noodles quickly and when he finished, Bolin sat back against the booth with a sigh. _Girls, _he thought. He almost didn't notice when a rather pretty one sat across from him. Her face had doll-like features and when she blinked, Bolin could see the layer of brown eye shadow covering her eyelids. She also had green eyes like his own but they weren't focused on his face. They were focused more on his shoulder.

"It's on me," The girl said in a sweet, quiet voice.

"Thanks," Bolin mumbled, to upset to offer anymore of an apology.

"Feeling any better?" She asked. When he didn't answer she said, "Name's Harumi, by the way." Bolin gave her a small smile before sniffing again. Harumi passed him a tissue and gave him a weak smile. "Heart broken, huh? I've been before. It'll all work out though. I promise." She said sincerely.

"Doubt it," Bolin grumbled, his voice hoarse from crying. He took the tissue and blew his nose. He was rather surprised Harumi didn't scream. He _was_ a pretty good Pro-bender. Girls usually screamed like crazy when they saw Bolin._ Not Korra._ Then, realizing he hadn't even told her he was heart broken he asked, "How'd you know what was wrong with me?"

"Did you hear my last sentence? I've had my heart broken more than I'd care to admit." Harumi's voice grew softer and sadder with each word. "I kept falling for the wrong people, I guess." She shook her head as if she shaking all of the bad memories away. "Enough about me, what about you?" Bolin started to talk again but was cut off by Harumi. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and said, "I already know about your Pro-bending, Bolin." Her eyes now moved to the table in front of his hand.

"I'm up here,"

"Right," Harumi said her face growing red. Her milky, green eyes finally moved to his face.

"I-I was born in a decent family," Bolin started. He pause for a moment, unsure if he could trust the girl he recently met. Mako would probably tell him off for telling a complete stranger about their past. He was always rather picky about that subject. "Our mother and Father were good benders and they got us started with all of this Pro-bending stuff," His fingers drummed nervously on the table as he told Harumi the lie.

"You're lying," Harumi said her eyes traveling down to his fingers. "I could feel your heart rate quicken. You're fingers gave it away some too."

"Wait, you could _feel _my heart beat speed up?" Bolin said his eyes widening with alarm. He completely forgot about Korra for a moment. "How's that even possible?"

"I'm an earthbender, like yourself." She said with her oddly, milky eyes looking all over the shop without focusing on anything. "I'm blind though so I use it for seeing and, when the need arises, I sometimes fight. I'm kind of like Toph. You've heard of her, right?"

Bolin nodded but was still speechless when he heard this. Harumi seemed so doll-like and fragile - like she could break at any moment. He didn't expect such a polite, caring stranger would be able to bend an agressive element like earth. If Bolin had to guess what she bended... He would probably think air. Of course, this was impossible. Only Tenzin and his children could bend air.

"What time is it?" Harumi asked abruptly.

"Uh, it's about 7:25..." Bolin stated.

"Dang, I have to go. I'll see you around, right?" The stunning blonde didn't wait for an answer and raced towards the door. She stopped at the door for a short, "See you later, Bo! I-I mean Bolin!"

Bolin couldn't help but let a dreamy smile cover his face when he called her Bo. That was definitely a moment he would never forget. Inside, some part of him wished that she hadn't taken back the 'Bo' nickname. Mako_ can have Korra,_ he thought. _I think I've found someone else..._

* * *

**I was really happy with this chapter! I'm a Makorra fan but after that kiss I felt like Bolin deserved a little love! Tell me in your review if I should add another chapter or keep it as this one-shot. Review!**


	2. Brother!

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Harumi was originally able to see so when I made her blind I must have missed the part when she looked at her watch... sorry about that. That's all fixed now though if you want to go back and read chapter one again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of it's characters. Some of the words spoken in this chapter are direct quotes or are extremely similar to the actual TV show. I do rearange the order of one event in this chapter.**

* * *

"Ow!" Bolin said when Korra lightly tapped his shoulder. She had managed to win the Fire Ferret's semi-final match but not without Bolin getting a rough hit to the shoulder. "Haven't you hurt me enough woman?" It was meant as a joke but Korra couldn't help but inwardly wince.

Korra let out a small chuckle, "Relax! I'm a healer," She said while bending water from a near by bucket onto Bolin's shoulder. The water let out a soft glow as Korra added, "I learned from Katara, the best there is."

"No, no, no, no... " Bolin protested. He had no idea what Korra was doing and it hurt at first before feeling extremely pleasant. "Oh... That's the stuff." Bolin let a relaxed smile onto his face as he leaned onto his good shoulder. Bolin subconsciously added another thing to his list of amazing things about Korra. Then he remembered Harumi. His relaxed smile suddenly got even bigger.

Korra swallowed and kept moving the water around Bolin's shoulder, "Bolin," She began with a swallow, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand." Korra's words were sincere and Bolin was glad that their friendship was finally back to normal. He still had feelings for Korra - heck, he'd probably always have feelings for her - but they were meant to be friends and nothing more.

"Eh, I'll be alright," He said thinking of Harumi, "But we had fun together didn't we?" Bolin said with a slight smile on his face.

"I had an amazing time!" Korra's cerulean eyes lit up and the memory of the two's burp fest. She had to hold back a laugh when she remembered the couple's faces next to them. Deciding to quote Bolin she said, "You are truly one of a kind." Bolin smiled at this and opened up his mouth to reply when the door swung open to reveal the Wolf Bats.

The three Fire Ferrets couldn't help but narrow their eyes and scowl at Tahno and the other two Wolf Bats. They walked in as if they owned the place, their helmets hanging over their shoulders. Bolin couldn't help but notice a rather familiar girl with familiar milky, green eyes loop an arm though Tahno's. His mouth dropped open when he realized it was Harumi. Suddenly, the happiness from Korra's unexpected win vanished.

Harumi swung her head around to face Bolin. Well, more or less. Her light, green eyes were focused on his knees. "Hey Bolin!" She chirped brightly. She wore a light, green dress that matched her eyes and a white scarf that was hung loosely on her neck. Tahno gritted his teeth and whirled around to face Harumi.

"I told you not to talk to strangers... let alone Fire Ferrets," He scowled and threw a look of contempt towards Bolin.

Harumi pursed her lips and turned back to Tahno. "Look, he's nice. Besides, you're my big brother _not _my dad." Harumi walked towards the wall and leaned against it. "Now go on and do your match," If Bolin's mouth could have dropped any lower, it did. He'd have to tell his brother about this later. Mako was too busy talking to Asami to have noticed that Tahno walked in. Still, Bolin felt relieved that Tahno wasn't Harumi's boyfriend. But if they were related, how come they didn't look alike at all?

Tahno rolled his eyes befoere stopping suddenly and waving a hand in front of his nose. "What's that smell?" Then pointing his finger up in the air as if he had an idea he said, "Oh, that's the smell of losers." He added a smirk for good measure before waltzing towards the platform.

Korra pointed a finger finger at Tahno and sneered, "I hope we see you in the finals, then we'll see who the losers really are."

"Yeah," Tahno said sarcastically as he put his helmet on. "I'm peeing my pants."

Harumi let out a little huff and rolled her unseeing eyes. "He always thinks he's so great." She then put on what she thought was her best Tahno voice and said, "Brag, brag, brag. I'm so much better than those stupid Fire Ferrets." Harumi returned to her normal voice and added, "Tahno hate's you guys."

"Wait," Bolin said, finally able to speak. "He's your big brother? How's is he so... meh and you so... wow." He mentally slapped himself for insulting her brother. Sure, he hated Tahno but Harumi probably didn't. "I-I mean, you two don't look alike at all!" Mental facepalm.

Harumi blushed and tucked a stray curl of her blond hair behind her ear. "Tahno's not that bad once you get to know him. In fact, he's pretty protective. He usually doesn't let me go anywhere by myself because I'm blind. The noodle shop was one of his rare exceptions," Harumi stated with a shrug. "Anyways, we don't look alike because he's my half-brother. We had the same mom."

"You're blind?" Korra asked widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows. "How do you get around?" Harumi opened up her mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off my Korra, "Oh! I get it. You're like Toph." Harumi couldn't help but smile at Korra. Sure, she needed help on manners, but she was still smart.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody's finally smart enough to figure that one out." Harumi said crossing her arms. "Everyone always assumes that I'm helpless because I'm-"

"And the Wolf Bats advance to the finals!" The announcer all but shouted into the microphone, cutting Harumi off.

"But-but, that wasn't even three minutes!" Korra protested, running over to the railing. Tahno put his hand to his ear as if he believed that crowd could cheer even louder. The other Wolf Bats waved their hands in the air and threw kisses to adoring, female fans. Below on the platfrom at the water, the Wolf Bats unfortunate oppenents were being carried away by stretchers, surrounded by multiple docters.

"Please, one time he got a match done in less than a minute," Harumi said passing off Korra's surprise like it was nothing. "Are their oppenents hurt? Tahno always says it's more fun but I think it's cruel. It's what's helping fuel the Equalists."

No one answered the girl but instead gawked at the Wolf Bats. If they played like this in the finals, the Fire Ferrets were most likely going to walk away with some serious injuries.

* * *

**Ta-da! There's chapter 2! Sorry it took forever to be done. I originally planned for this to be a one-shot so when everyone wanted it to be longer I had no idea what to do. An idea finally came and smacked me in the face... when I was at camp and had zero internet connection. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**C'mon guys! You can do better than that! Here I am, spitting out ideas that come and smack me in the face and all I get is one review? I still have fun writing this, but I'd really like if I got more reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to hidansgirl1234 for being my only reviewer last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra ): Since I'm following the episodes with Harumi, much of the dialogue belongs to the creators of Legend of Korra too.**

* * *

Harumi groaned as another, "Oh, Tahno! You're so amazing!" Sounded from her brother's room. She pounded her doll-like face into her pillow for what must have been the millionth time. Every time her brother's _stupid_ Wolf Bat friends came over they always brought their _stupid_ fan girls along with them. Of course, Ming and Shaozu's girls would always ditch them and throw themselves on Tahno. The boys never seemed to mind but one time Ming brought a pretty, dark-haired girl over - one that he obviously liked - and, of course, she flung herself onto Tahno. Harumi could actually feel him shaking with anger all the way from her own room. Ever since that incident, Shaozu brought twice as many girls over to compensate for Ming.

She was jolted out of her thought when the radio went through a brief buzz of static. No sooner than it started, it ended and the joyful music was replaced with a voice that chilled her to the bone. Even the activity in Tahno's room seemed to have ceased. "Good morning, citizens of Republic City,"

"It was until Mr. Masked Man disrupted our music," Harumi heard Shaozu snort loudly.

"This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-bending match..." Harumi glared at the radio as well as a blind person could, yet the glare vanished and her ears twitched ever so slightly at the mention of Pro-bending. "Because, it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I'm calling on the Council to shut down the Arena and cancel the finals... or else there will be severe consequences." The radio returned to static and Harumi shivered at Amon's ominous ending. As much as she loved listening to Pro-bending, she'd rather the finals be canceled for everyone's safety. She already knew that Tahno paid off the referees but she was powerless to stop that. Of course, that meant the Wolf Bat's would win for the fourth year in a row.

After a short silence, Tahno let out a roar of laughter. "Well then! We'll show 'em who's boss, won't we Wolf Bats!" As the rest of the group joined in on the chorus of laughter, Harumi couldn't help but get a pit in her stomach and a lump in her throat. Her gut told her that something was going to go _horribly _wrong.

* * *

"And introducing the defending champs," The man said gesturing dramatically to the other side of the arena, "The White Falls Wolf Ba-" The introducer was cut off by the defending champs screaming fans. Some girls were almost crying because they we're so happy that they were even in the same room Tahno, Shaozu, and Ming - however huge the room was.

Harumi brought up her hands, ready to plug her ears until a chorus of loud 'booms' sounded. She let out a little shriek and jumped out of her seat before realizing it was her brother's overdone introductory. He knew how much fireworks scared her and he should have told her! Harumi could feel the people near her raise eyebrows and wonder who had screamed. She rolled eyes and crossed her arms, ignoring the fact she was the only person who was scared of fireworks. _He _always _has to overdo it, doesn't he... _She thought.

"Now, let this championship match begin!"

Harumi tried her best to sense the match but with the crowd stomping their feet, she couldn't feel anything. It was just a barrage of movement that made her extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully, she was sitting in the Wolf Bat's locker room that jutted out slightly against the wall. She would've attempted to listen to the radio host, but even he couldn't be heard over the wild roar of the crowd.

She looked up when she heard the commentator declare, "Round two will be decided by a tie-breaker!" Harumi shot up and concentrated a hard as she could, trying to reach the platform. If Tahno was going to play dirty, the Fire Ferrets deserved a little help. _Especially Bolin, _She thought while a blush rose up to her cheeks. The commentator threw the coin up and when it hit the ground, Harumi added a little extra momentum to it. Just enough to ensure it landed on the Fire Ferret's side. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss," She couldn't help but let a devious smirk cover her usually innocent face. "The tie-breaker will be between the two water benders!"

Harumi sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Now all she had to do was pray Tahno was as cocky as he usually was. If that happened, Korra was sure to win it. She bit her lip, extremely anxious. The silence was making her nervous. Tapping her foot impatiently, Harumi began to drift to the edge of her seat.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!"

"Yes!" Harumi cried while fist pumping the air. "Show 'em who's boss, Korra!" Finally, Tahno was going to realize that he wasn't going to win every time. "C'mon..." She muttered.

"Knockout! For the fourth year in a row, the Wolf Bats win the championship." Harumi immediately ceased movement when this was heard and her mouth opened and closed like a gold fish. She whirled around when a cold, metallic hand was placed on her shoulder. She shivered when the person spoke.

"I think I've found another little bender for Amon to purify,"

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Cliff-hanger time! Will Harumi keep her bending? Or will she lose it forever? If you review, you might find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! I forgot to tell you guys this last chapter... Did any of you guys get what I did last chapter? Did ya? It's actually kind of difficult to figure out but the first person to figure out, or come close, gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or the characters. All I own is Harumi...**

**Other Disclaimer... I think?: My stories's image _was _created by me but I used Create Anime Character. Tell me in your review if you think I need a disclaimer for it...**

* * *

Harumi gulped as the equalist pushed her onto the bridge connecting the Wolf Bat's locker room and the platform. Sweat trickled down her face and her heart beat was wild. She couldn't sense anything with all of the ruckus and screaming. She strained her ears, trying to see if she could hear Tahno. She could. Perhaps, though, she would have rather not heard her big brother in his current state.

"Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the champinship pot!" Tahno begged Amon. It was odd for Harumi to hear her brother like this. It hurt her. "I-I'll give you everything! I-" He paused when Harumi felt his head swivel over to her. "No...no, no, no! Take my bending!" He cried, "But not my sister's! She'll panic without it!"

"All benders must be purified," Came Amon's reply. His hand came slowly toward Tahno's forehead, eventually reaching the spot where his own mask held a red circle. Tahno's scream was horrific for her. It echoed over, and over in her head; like a broken record. The scream ended whe Tahno hit the floor with a thump. He, Shaozu, and Ming were kicked off the edge of the platform by the equalists. Amon turned his head toward Harumi. "Your turn, little girl."

The equalist behind her shoved her to her knees and Amon placed his hand on her forehead. "Please," Harumi begged. "Without bending, I can't see! If I lose it..." Already the poor girl was crying. "The world will just be darkness! Please!" Amon shook his head and proceeded to take away Harumi's bending. She screamed in agony as part of her being was stripped away from her. As Amon began to withdraw his hand she began to feel empty. Part of her was missing. The world drifted into darkness and suddenly, all Harumi could hear was screaming. Screaming for children. Screaming for friends. Screaming for family.

An equalist roughly kicked her hip and sent her over the edge. Panic clouded her thoughts when she cannon balled into the water. She didn't know which way was up or down - left or right. Harumi hadn't even gotten enough time to take a breath before plunging into the icy darkness. She was rapidly losing air. Finally her head broke the surface and she sucked in a gigantic breath of air. Harumi swam - read as: flailed - over to what she thought was the ladder. Instead she banged her head into the platform's tall, circular walls. _Earth walls, _she thought bitterly. She didn't even bother trying to bend them; she knew she wouldn't be able to. She didn't want to get her hopes up, though, because that would've made her feel even worse.

Harumi held onto the wall, she wasn't very good at swimming and probablly couldn't even make the short distance form here to the ladder. The earth, though it reminded her of her bending, still somewhat comforted her. That was, until it exploded. The chunks of earth flew everywhere, into the stands - which had long since been emptied in a frenzy - at the walls, and at Harumi. The chunk managed to knock her in the nose and she heard a small crack.

The girl screamed in pain, confusion, and fright as the force of the explosion sent her backwards into the ladder. She thumped to the ground and immediately attempted to scamper up. She grunted with pain but began to limp to the wall and feel around. "Thank the spirits," Harumi mumbled when her hand found a door frame. Keeping her hand on the wall, Harumi took slow steps ino the cold tunnel. Her other arm hung limp next to her side as she made her way through the tunnel.

Harumi jumped when she felt her foot run into something. The something squeaked and she instantly knew it was a rat. "Shoo! Get away!" She said backing up. It squeaked again and began to nibble on the hem of her dress. Harumi kicked out her foot and heard a little tear as the rat flew back. The rat squeaked one more time before running off. As grossed out as she was by the rat, she was almost lonely when it left.

"Hello?" She called. She would have expected the tunnel to have ended by now. "Is anybody there? Help," Wet tears began to slip down Harumi's face. She was alone, cold, had no idea where she was, and couldn't even earthbend. Her milky, unseeing eyes widened when she realized that she was ankle deep in water.

_Anything but _water, she thought. The suffocating liquid was enough to send her back screaming, but somehow Harumi managed to keep her cool. At first, the idea of liquid in the tunnel seemed ridiculous but then Harumi smacked herself for not realizing it. Why would the equalists set of _one_ bomb when they could set off a dozen? The walls of the tunnel were not smooth, but rough and bumpy. That was because the tunnel was made by a bomb! Probably one the Equalists had set off by the pipes judging by the water. Although Harumi had already gone rather far in the tunnel, she could probably make her way back now that she knew this wasn't a way out. She turned on her heel, happy to be away from the water, and began to walk the other way when she heard a loud electrical crack.

_BZZZZZZZ!_

"You bring him to Amon, I swear I saw another bender come down here..."

"Yes, sir!"

Equalists. Just her luck to run into equalists. They couldn't take away her bending. They'd already done that... But, they could capture her and Harumi's idea of a fun weekend was not in an Equalist hideout. She swallowed when she turned walked back towards the water. It was that or equalists. Harumi sighed and began walking farther into the water. Soon, she was almost to her shoulders when she banged her head on a rock wall in front of her.

"No," Her breath hitched, "This cannot be happening." It was a dead end. Or so she thought until she found and opening. _Underwater. _Her heart almost stopped when she realized that the only way forward was to swim. Maybe she wouldn't have minded swimming with the rock wall beside her guiding her. But when she felt around some more, she realized that there was rock coming down from the ceiling. Just enough so that there was only a centimeter of space between the rock and the water. Even if she chose to go that way, it was possible that she could go a while and then find out that it was a dead end. By that time it would probably be too late to go back and she'd drown.

But Harumi _had _to do it. As much as she hated water, she'd rather drown then be captured by equalist scum. "Now or never," She murmured as she dove into the water. She swung her arms, pushing past the water with her cheeks puffed up with eyes were clenched shut and her hand were balled up in fists. The water was freezing and as she swam farther and farther the possibility of her drowning was the only thought on her mind. Her throat began to burn. What started as only a little warmth was begining to become a dry inferno. Her head began to spin and through her closed eye lids she saw spots.

_I'm not going to make it..._

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Is Harumi going to make it? The more you REVIEW the faster I update! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I've gotten over one hundred visitors to this story! If all of you guys review, I'll be the happiest author alive! I'm trying to make sure that Bolin and Harumi don't fall in love like that *snaps*. I've read way to many stories where the main couple falls in love by the fourth chapter... As for the thing in chapter 3, I'm explaining it now:**

**Ming and Bolin are both earthbenders. (Ming was until his bending was taken away along with the other Wolf Bats) Both of them got their heart broken because of their team's waterbenders. Get it? It was kind of hard to figure out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Some of the words spoken in this story are similar or direct quotes to what the actual characters have said.**

* * *

Bolin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair angrily. To put it lightly, he was upset. First, Tahno had cheated and won the championshiop. Then, Amon swooped in and practically destroyed the place. To top it all off, Pabu was missing. The only good thing to come out of it all was that the brothers got to live in Asami's mansion because of the arena's current state. The two were currently packing for the move.

"Bro," Mako started, "We'll find Pabu, don't worry." Mako, for once, was completely ignorant. He hadn't even noticed Pabu was gone until Bolin pointed it out. His thoughts were most likely on his current girlfriend, Asami. When Asami came, all he thought about was her. He _always _had a lunch date with her - _always_ had planned to have dinner with her. Bolin had made numerous attempts to get Mako away from his girlfriend and have some family time but Mako never had time for her. Korra's discomfort was also evident to Bolin at Asami and Mako's constant display of public affection.

Despite the fact that he possibly still had feelings for her, Bolin wished it was Korra that Mako was hanging out with all of the time. Korra was fun, energetic, and not one to schedule a date every single day. If his brother was with Korra, maybe he would finally have time to hang out with Mako.

"You didn't even notice Pabu was missing until I pointed it out, of course." Bolin snapped, "You're too busy prancing around with Asami. I wish you would actually pay attention to your friends for once." Then he added quietly, "Or your brother." Mako's eyebrows rose and he turned to look at Bolin who was quietly packing. But before he could say anything in reply, Korra came into the room shouting.

"Guys, great news." Korra began excitedly, "You don't have to go back to the streets! I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me." She ended, jabbing her thumb into her chest. She stopped smiling when neither of the two brothers answered or smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Oh," Mako said putting a hand behind his head. "We'd love to, but Asami already invited us to live in her mansion." Bolin, though he was usually the one to _not_ pick up great details, noticed Korra's jaw tighten at the mention of Asami.

As if on cue, Asami climbed down from the ladder and said, "Hey Korra. I didn't know you were here,"

Asami smiled and Korra frowned, "Actually, I was just leaving." Korra swallowed and looked to the brothers, "So, I'll see you guys around sometimes."

Korra turned and made her way to the exit, when Asami added, "Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you at the estate."

"I don't know," Korra sighed. She put her hand behind her head and said, "I have some avatar stuff to do." Korra kept walking and began making her way down the stairs. When she was gone, Mako turned to his brother, thinking about what he said earlier.

"What were you talking about before?" Mako asked his brother.

"Never mind," Bolin said and began to chase after Korra. She didn't seem to have anything to do right now. Why not spend some time with her and ask if she wanted to help him find Pabu. In fact, if he played his cards right, Bolin might be able to make Mako jealous. Then, he might be able to play some matchmaker... "Korra!" He shouted when he finally caught up to her. She was about to board Naga when her head turned to find Bolin waving his arms crazily at her.

"Yeah?" Korra asked, tilting her head and stroking Naga. The big polar bear dog turned towards it's master and gave Korra slobbery kiss on her face.

"You're not doing anything right now, right?" Bolin asked her. Korra nodded and the earthbender continued. "Anyways, Pabu's missing. Do you wanna' come help me find him?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Korra said shrugging. The avatar motioned for Bolin to hop onto Naga. But before taking off, she added, "Actually, I have to stop by the Police station first. Tenzin wanted me to check in with him after the arena ordeal." Bolin gave her the thumbs up and off the duo went.

* * *

The two benders walked into the police station and sat themselves on a bench, awaiting Tenzin. An officer outside made Naga stay outside, much to the polar bear dog's displeasure. However, it was probably a better idea than letting the giant animal into the station. Judging by his unusually happy mood, Korra supposed that Naga would most likely lick everything and everyone in sight. Korra jumped when a slow, sad voice spoke to her.

"Hey Korra," Tahno sighed. His usual hairdo was limp and his eyes held bags under them. Bolin and Korra also noticed that Tahno's usual flamboyance was absent.

"Tahno?" Korra asked. She knew it was him but he was so... not Tahno-ish. She scooted closer to him, concern clearly expressed in her face. But his eyes weren't on her anymore, they were now in a sinister glare, clearly directed at Bolin.

Tahno got up and jabbed his finger into Bolin's chest accusingly. "_You_," He snarled. Bolin blinked and took a step back. "It's your fault she's gone! She only went to the match to see _you._ She knew she wouldn't be able to feel the match!" Bolin took another step back wondering who 'she' was. "Not only did they take her bending, Harumi's missing because of you and the equalists probably have her!"

"W-what?" Bolin asked gulping.

"Harumi's gone!" Tahno yelled. At this point all of the bystanders began to watch the fight. Some were secretly hoping for one of the boys to throw a punch so they could be entertained. "She can't see anything either!"

Korra shoved each of the boys to the side and put her hand's on her hips glaring at them. It took her a moment to remember that Harumi was the blind girl she had met at the Fire Ferret's semi-final match. "Look you two!" Both boys immediately silenced thought Tahno still snarled at Bolin. Korra looked at Tahno, "Both of you arguing isn't going to find your sister," Her gaze turned to Bolin, "Or your girlfriend!"

Bolin blushed and quickly shook his head. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" He clarified for Tahno.

"So, Tahno, are you going to help us look for Harumi?" Tahno rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. Korra turned to Bolin, "You're with me by default, Bo. Now come on!" She took a big step forward, nearly stepping on a rather familiar fire ferret.

"Pabu?" Bolin asked to no one in particular. The small fire ferret ran up Bolin's leg and up to his shoulder. His soft, silky skin tickled Bolin''s cheek. _Soft and silky? _Bolin thought. "Pabu, what do you have in your mouth?" Bolin took the piece of green, silky fabric out of Pabu's mouth, only for it to be snatched away by Tahno.

"That was part of Harumi's dress!" Pabu jumped off Bolin's shoulder and began running away. The trio looked at each other before racing to follow the fire ferret.

* * *

**Ha! You guys thought I was actually going to tell you what happened to Harumi _this _chapter. Maybe next time. Sorry about the long wait for an update. I've been really busy with sports. Anyways, I have a poll up for what the story's secondary romance should be. Makorra or Tahnorra? Vote now! I'm personally leaning towards Tahnorra but I want to hear your opinions!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Trapped?

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! I dedicate this chapter to irok2hard and hidansgirl1234. irok2hard gave me a great idea, which got me back on track because I was having a bit of writer's block before his/her help and hidansgirl1234 has reviewed lots. Let's see if we can get this story to 20 reviewers! Oh, and I'm starting to add names for the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. I do own Harumi and this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Trapped?**

_Harumi_

_Finally, air! _Harumi thought. Breathing heavily, she over turned over to her back. Harumi was happy she was finally out of the water, her silk dress now soaked with dirty, cold water. Her tiny form was shivering and all the former earth bender wanted to do was sleep. But no, she had to keep moving. It wasn't likely that equalists would go through the water but then again, Amon seemed willing to do anything if it could rid the world of bending.

Harumi stood up shakily, feeling around her for the wall. When she reached it, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her her heels clicked with every footstep, being the only sound in the ominous silence. Her arms rubbed themselves in an attempt to keep warm, but it did little to weaken the chill of the damp tunnel.

_"Achoo!"_ She sneezed. Her hand was flat against the wall as a bug - one with lots of legs - skittered over it. Harumi shuddered but refused to pull her hand away from the wall for fear she might not find it again. She knew her fear was childish - It's not like the wall would move or anything - but the recent events had left feeling paranoid. How long ago had her bending been taken away? Hours, minutes? The cold tunnel seemed never ending and a few minutes inside could make one feel as if it had been hours._  
_

"Hello?" She called. She hoped someone would answer but in her heart, she knew no one would. Where was Tahno? Where was the big brother that swore to protect her no matter what? _Stop it, _She chided herself_, You can't always rely on others. _Her milky green eyes widened when the scent of the ocean hit her nostrils. It was only for a second so she couldn't be to sure she even smelt anything in the first place. She swallowed and kept walking, no need to get her hopes up.

Harumi's heart almost stopped when the wall abruptly ended. She broke into a big smile and squealed. "Yes!" She quickly shook her head and calmed herself down, "Don't get your hopes up, It might be a dead end." She took a step out in front of her and her foot was submerged in water. _Water_, she hated the element greatly. The churning liquid could swallow someone up - someone like her. _  
_

She tensed up but refused to break down. Harumi took a step to the right. More water. The awful liquid met her again when she tried going to the left. She sunk to her knees holding her head. "No!" She cried, "Why?!" Despair filled her heart. Harumi screamed; anger, despair, hopelessness, and panic all together in one twisted harmony. She was never going to go out and no one was ever going to rescue her. Fortunately, someone heard her when she screamed. Unfortunately, that someone _just happened_ to be an equalist.

"You're coming with me," He hissed into her ear. The man jabbed his lightning stick into Harumi's neck and yanked her up by her blond curls. She figured it was the Lieutenant, the lightning sticks giving her a clue, but he sound like a teenager. "Now follow me and keep quiet."

"N-not again..." She whispered, shaking with fear. She gasped in pain when the equalist slapped her across the face.

"I said keep quiet!" He roared. Without out another word, he grabbed her wrist and led her after him. Harumi kept quiet this time, holding her face with her other hand. The skin where he slapped her was tingling with pain. She opened her mouth to scream when the man led her into the water but bit her lip, remembering the slap. "Careful," The equalist whispered, "We're going up some steps here." Harumi followed his directions, raising her eyebrow. She was happy that there was no more water - they were leading her onto a boat - but a confusing question took her attention. What had happened to the equalist who had just slapped her for talking? She opened her mouth to ask him but was interrupted when someone shouted.

"Harumi!"

* * *

_Bolin_

The trio raced after Pabu as if their lives depended on it. Bolin's life probably would be in danger if they didn't find Harumi. Tahno would make sure of that. Dashing past people and under carts, Pabu made it difficult for them to follow him. Bolin grunted as he ran into a cart of cabbages, knocking it over and spilling it's contents.

"My cabbages!" The man cried. Tahno and Korra snorted but kept running.

"Are you sure your stupid rat is leading us in the right direction?" Tahno asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Bolin nodded. "Of course he is!"

Tahno scowled, "He better be or your-" Tahno abruptly stopped and punched Bolin in the stomach, who stopped along with him. "You idiot! He led us to a meat shop!" Pabu was currently sniffing a string of sausages curiously, the patch of Harumi's dress was forgotten on the ground beside him. The fire ferret bolted up the sausages and up to the top of the cart, cautiously sniffing the meat hanging up there.

"What was that for?!" Bolin asked. He shoved Tahno back a few steps and Tahno now looked furious.

"Your stupid rat-"

"Both of you are being idiots!" Korra snapped. "If you to want to find Harumi, you'll need to work together!" Korra's eyes shone with frustration. The two boy glared at each other but shook hands nonetheless. "And now we can search for your sister." She said smiling. Tahno's glare turned to her but was softened considerably.

"Fine," He murmured.

Korra sighed, "Let's go. I hear Yue Bay helps clear peoples minds." _Oh, the irony, _Bolin thought. Just a little bit ago, his heart had been broken in that very spot. Tahno sent another snarl Bolin's way before following Korra, who had already taken off. Bolin sighed, rolled his eyes, but still followed.

On the way there, Korra and Tahno started an avid conversation, one which Bolin paid little attention to, but it was odd to see Tahno without his usual cocky attitude. He actually seemed interested and somewhat kind. Bolin didn't want to mess with relationships but he'd rather Korra end up with his brother. Maybe then Mako would actually pay some attention to him.

Surprisingly, the balcony was empty, Tahno, Korra, and Bolin were the only ones there. The trio all rushed to the edge when they heard a loud scream. They all looked around for a bit before Korra hit the two and pointed to the edge of the nearby cliff. Outside was a small patch of sand and on it was a girl with blonde curls that was being yanked up by her hair by what looked to be an equalist.

The Equalist had a lightning stick, similar to the Lieutenant's, and it was jabbed into the girl's neck. He suddenly slapped her but then helped her up to onto a boat. Tahno opened his mouth and shouted, horrified when he realized who the girl was.

"Harumi!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! And just when you thought she was safe... REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews give me inspiration! Inspiration means chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I back with my longest chapter yet. Enjoy and let's see if I can get up to 30 reviews this chapter!**

* * *

_Harumi_

Harumi's head jerked up towards the sound of her brother's voice in surprise. _Help, _she mouthed. The equalist quickly yanked her back shoved his lightning stick at her chest, right where her heart was.

"No one moves, or the girl dies." Harumi's heart almost stopped when he said that. Death, she'd never really give the topic much thought. She was still young, she had plenty of time. But, as the dispute between equalists and benders grew stronger, death was a possibility for anyone involved. That was a chance she had to take, she decided as she elbowed the equalist behind her in the stomach and ran forward.

"Tahno!" She called. The man behind her quickly recovered and shoved her into a room. The door slammed in Harumi's face and she took a few steps back into what felt like a mop. "A cleaning supply closet?!" She whispered to herself and sighed, "At least the equalists are clean..." Harumi pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear things but the door was surprisingly clean and she couldn't hear anything.

* * *

_Tahno_

"Tahno!" His little sister called. Harumi's face clearly showed how utterly terrified she was. He looked to Korra who was already bending an earth bridge down to the boat along with Bolin. The equalist grabbed his sister and shoved her into the room next to him before quickly locking the door. All three of them raced down the bridge but stopped when an equalist, one different from the first, shouted.

"Stop!" The equalist shouted, "You see this?" She said pointing to the fuel tank. "If I electrocute this, _all _of us die. The police will think some idiot on a boat lit a fire near their fuel tank and no one will ever have known we were here." The equalist that had just shoved Harumi away widened his eyes.

"Okotte!" He roared, "I order you to put that glove down! None of us want to die for the life of that-"

"Shut up, Tamaki!" Okotte snorted but didn't remove her hand from the fuel tank. "Can't you see that I'm in control? Besides, you know how upset Amon would be if we lost the twenty other benders on this ship." She turned to the driver and said, "Barca, start the boat." Okotte turned back to the three and said, "Don't take a single step forward or this ship's going boom." Unfortunately, it was a clear sunny day so the boat would not be out of sight for a long time.

"Okotte-"

"Shut up and hand me some binoculars, Tamaki. I want to make sure they aren't coming after us."

Tamaki gritted his teeth but still handed her the binoculars. "My father will be hearing about... we... back." As the boat grew farther and farther away, Tahno could no longer hear the conversation the two equalists had. He sank to his knees and his hands tightened into fists.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked as she went down to his level. She looked very concerned and moved her hand on top of his. Tahno looked to her, slightly confused to why she was being so kind. Despite how he acted, Tahno did like Korra a lot more than he let on. The cocky Tahno was what got everyone to love him in Pro-bending. Except for Harumi, how constantly told him how much she hated it. Perhaps, he could give that attitude a rest. If not just for his sister, but for Korra too.

Tahno stood up and nodded. "Let's go to the police station, they'll know what to-"

"Naga! She's still at the Police Station!" Korra shouted, her eyes widening. She raced off in the direction of the police station, waving her arms and shouting, "I'm sorry Naga!" The two boys looked at each other and chuckled a bit before taking off after their female companion.

_Korra_

"Who's a good girl?" Korra said, rubbing Naga's belly as if her life depended on it. "You are! You are!" She stood up when she noticed Bolin and Tahno finally stopped right behind her. Both had their hands and their knees and were breathing heavily. Bolin dropped to his back while holding his stomach.

"You didn't... have to.. go... so fast... Korra," Bolin managed to get out with big gulps of air in between words. "It's not like... Naga was going anywhere."

Korra glared at Bolin. Tahno, who had finally caught his breath, spoke next, "Are we going in there or not?" The other two nodded and Tahno opened the door. "Ladies first," He said. Korra headed through, giving him a small smile, and Bolin stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"But I'm not a lady..."

Tahno, seeing his opportunity, acted surprised and said, "Really? Fooled me." Tahno squeezed past Bolin, while Bolin thought about the comment for a minute before finally getting it. He crossed his arms and pouted, but still followed.

"Tenzin!" Korra called upon seeing the tall airbender. Tenzin sighed and made his way over to her.

"Korra, I'm very busy-"

"Tenzin," She said interrupting him, "We think we know where some equalists are hiding out." Tenzin immediately froze and gestured for her to go on. "So, we were looking for his," She pointed to Tahno,"Sister. Long story short, we ended up at Yue bay, on that balcony, and they were putting her on the ship. One of the equalists said that there twenty other benders on the ship!"

"Which way were they heading?" Tenzin asked, now looking worried. Korra wasn't sure why, but she still answered his question.

"Away from shore, why?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. Tenzin seemed worried but, then again, he always was. Korra bit her lip when Tenzin sighed once again and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Korra," He began, "Chances are, that ships heading to another continent. Most likely, the Fire Nation. I doubt they would stay in the United Republic, for risk of alerting the United Forces." Korra nodded, still not understanding her airbending master's point. "If they were at another continent, we'd need their permission to search their land." When she tilted her head, Tenzin sighed sadly. "Or issue isn't top priority for them, and it would take about a week before they looked at it, let alone approved it. After that, it would take at least two months to travel there, enough time for the equalists to realize we're coming and move."

The trio was speechless.

"So, that means..." Korra started.

Tenzin finished her sentence for her by saying, "We'd be better off to let them go. I'm sorry, Korra." Korra nodded and sighed. Tenzin turned and made his way to Chief Beifong, who was taking a witness of the arena incident to the interrogation room. Korra dropped her head and left the station, Tahno and Bolin on her heels. Korra leaned against Naga and frowned, crossing her arms.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

_Harumi _

Harumi held her stomach and groaned as another wave of nausea swept through her._ Stupid boat, _she thought to herself, _stupid equalists. _She had been in the closet for over an hour, so that meant she wasn't getting out. Normally she was fine on boats, the fact that there was no earth _used _to bother her, but the overwhelming stench of cleaning supplies made her want to puke. When the door suddenly swung open, Harumi jumped back in surprise into a shelf. A broom fell on her and she clutched her head and groaned.

"Sorry," The teenage equalist from before whispered. Harumi crossed her arms and frowned.

"What do you want?" She snapped with as much venom as she could muster.

"To apologize."

Harumi snorted, "For the broom or the kidnapping me and putting me in a cleaning supply closet? I think I deserve more than an apology. Amon has already taken away my bending, anyways." She kicked out in the general direction of where she thought he was and smiled when he cried out.

"I'm sorry, okay? About you losing you bending and everything else.I don't want to do this, it's my stupid dad's fault." This made Harumi slightly curious but she didn't say anything so Tamaki continued. "I'm on your side. Next time I get a chance, I'm going to try to get everyone out of here." Now that Harumi knew where he was, she reached out and slapped him. _Hard_.

"How dare you!" She screeched. "You think you can get me to trust you!? All of you are just evil!" Tamaki grabbed her arm and she gasped. "Get your hands-"

"Can I please explain!?' He whisper-shouted. His hands moved down to her finger and she yanked it away when it suddenly started to burn.

"What was that?!" She cried out in surprise.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "These lightning sticks are dead! I'm a firebender!"

* * *

**I bet none of you were expecting that! The next chapter might take a while because I'm going to be on vacation but reviews will make it come out even quicker! REVIEW!**


End file.
